


Endurance

by A_Dying_Wolf_Dying_With_Dignity



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cock & Ball Torture, I am such a sadist, I seriously fucked up Armin's character like omfg, Intense Yaoi Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Play, Seme!Armin, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Dying_Wolf_Dying_With_Dignity/pseuds/A_Dying_Wolf_Dying_With_Dignity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it comes to enduring the pains and pleasures of sex, no wonder Armin is the top of the relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endurance

**Author's Note:**

> If you do not support intense yaoi sex, let alone yaoi in general, or just plain intense sex for any kind of relationship, please evacuate from the area now.
> 
> Fun Fact: This was inspired by a dream I had a few weeks ago. I love my Eremin dreams~

Getting beaten up all the time as a kid taught Armin to endure pain and anything else that may come to him, but in this situation the type of endurance he was using was far different from the ordinary type. Both types were useful, yes, especially in his sex life with Eren. Armin has always been able to endure sex, balancing the feels of pain with pleasure which surge through his body. No wonder he was the top.

Yes, friend, he is the top in the relationship. Eren was always good at enduring regular, physical pain, even when not in his Titan form. However when it came to sex with Armin, his body somehow switches to become extremely sensitive. Armin always managed to make him cum multiple times and still want more.

"I want to hear you beg for it, Eren. I want to hear you beg for me to take you."

It was during sex when Armin revealed just how dominant he truly was.

"Aagh! Armin, please! Fuck me, fuck me hard! God, I need you inside me!"

It was also during sex when Eren showed just how submissive he truly was.

"With pleasure; now first, let me take care of you."

Hickeys, dirty talk, being able to touch the right spots and do the right things that cause Eren to orgasm so fast- Armin had a natural gift for teasing. He traced a finger around Eren's hardened cock first, then used all five to massage the balls. Quickly he pulled back before Eren could buck into his touch, and then continued once more. The brunette wanted him, needed him, but as much he wanted to drive into him and fuck him it was almost impossible to not tease his sensitive body in all the right places which drove him wild.

Eren let out a wanton moan, clenching the bed sheets with his hands, which Armin told him that they must stay at his sides if he wanted to be a good boy and get what he wanted- no, more like needed. Armin smirked at the reaction and slid his hand up the shaft to wrap around it, jerking it off. He enjoyed watching the other give in to him, melting from all his touches whether they be little bites and swipes of the tongue or simply pounding into him as if his life depended on it.

"Please, Armin, please!" Eren begged, gasping for air when his lover leaned down to nibble at the head of his erection. His back arched off the mattress, which deepened him further into Armin's mouth but the latter did not seem to care. Matter of fact, he lowered his mouth until he took Eren into him all the way. His tongue lapped against the underside, underneath the balls, as the head of Eren reached the back of his warm throat. Hearing Eren utter such sweet noises caused him to moan around the other and start sucking him off. Oh, that just made things worse for Eren, so therefore better for Armin. "Dammit Armin! Please, just take me already!"

Armin removed his mouth off of Eren's cock, gazing for a few seconds at the pearls of pre-cum dripping out. He made a quick trip upwards to coat his fingers in Eren's saliva before going back down. One slicked-up finger circled the pucker and then pushed it inside. At the same time he licked the brunette's balls a little more to double the pleasure. Eren's mind grew hazy that he barely noticed it when a second finger was inserted until he felt a scissoring motion inside of him, causing him to shudder. The fingers switched off between moving as one and scissoring him, stopping when Eren had a spasm when they curled and pushed against his prostate.

He added a third finger, all three moving together to stretch the other's inside out. He even added a fourth finger but it did not even matter that it was not lubricated because it just fit right in with the others. Eren kept pushing against his fingers for more of his touch, which he gladly gave. Armin decided that he has been a good boy so far and so flipped his lover onto his stomach and brought him to prop himself up on his hands and knees, his fingers never leaving. The brunette moaned breathlessly from this and the position he was put into.

"Beg for it, slut," Armin purred with a deadly grin, pulling Eren's head back by his hair so that his lips were sending small hot breaths against the other's ear. Being pulled by his hair was not supposed to be Eren's main focus, but the tugs and the dirty words were sending mixtures of pain and pleasure down to his twitching, aching erection. "Tell me how much you want it. I want you to tell me how badly you want my cock in your ass." He raised a hand and smacked Eren's well-toned, roundly-shaped ass, causing the latter to shiver. "Speak."

"I want you... i-inside of me..." he breathed, rubbing the cheeks of his ass back against Armin's hard-on for emphasis. He heard a growl of anticipation, the sign to continue. "Please Armin, fuck me hard, like, so hard I won't be able to walk." The head of the blonde's member beginning to prod his entrance made him shiver so much that it shook his entire frame. "Fuck me... until I can't even stand up, until I can't even sit up! Please, I-..." In went only an inch of Armin's member. Whatever Eren was going to say next turned into sputters and moans, shivers and spasms.

"Keep talking."

The simple command, along with Armin making tiny thrusts in and out without going any further, encouraged him to continue. "Please, I c-cum from just the thoughts of you pinning me down and fucking me senseless! I can't handle it for this long. Shit, just please fuck me already. H-Haven't I been a good boy, like you want?"

"Hmm... I suppose so..."

"If you think so, then please, Armin. F-Fuck me already!" His mouth gaped open when Armin buried himself deeper inside of him, but no noise came out. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down so he could adjust. Once more his head was pulled back by the hair but that did not matter to him.

Armin leaned over to meet his head halfway. "You have been a good boy, I suppose. I guess you deserve a reward." He kissed the outer shell of Eren's ear before letting him go. While one hand gripped his hips, the other reached down and wrapped around his cock, having stopped dripping due to neglect. Another moan poured out of his lover's lips. "Oh, you've gotten very sensitive over here. This will need some attention, too." He squeezed it, receiving another moan as a response. "Just endure it for as long as you can."

Slow was not an option here. Armin immediately started off swiftly pulling himself out and then pushing back in with brute force. Eren quivered below him, his cheeks instinctively clenching around him with each thrust into him. Simultaneously the blonde pumped his erection to the rhythm of his thrusts. All Eren could do was moan and quiver and shout out his name.

"Harder! Faster!" Eren cried. He yelped when Armin hit his prostate, stars forming in his vision. "F-Fuck!"

Armin's hand moved down to play with the balls again, especially the underside where it was the most sensitive. He squeezed and rubbed them between his index and middle finger with each thrust which kept causing the brunette to call out for more. Of course he decided to give Eren what he wanted because he has been a good boy tonight.

Eventually Eren came, not being able to endure the sweet touch of having Armin push against his prostate. The cum got onto Armin's hands but he just wiped it away against the sheets which would definitely need changing later. Still hard as fuck, he kept thrusting into Eren until his own cock was erect again. It was always easy to arouse him like this. The process continued of coming and soon after getting hard again for a while, up until the moment now where Armin had pulled back foreskin and was rubbing his thumb against the pink head.

Once again, Eren came.

"Oh Eren," the blonde cooed. "That's the eighth time you came." He removed his hand from the member, making the other whimper from the loss. "I'm going to have to punish you." He leaned to the side, not breaking their connection, to grab one of the straps on the ground from where their uniforms lied in a pile, forgotten of until now. Wrapping it around Eren's member, he gave the strap a pull until it tightened around the lower shaft. Even if the brunette wanted to come he had no control over that anymore.

"Maybe now you'll be good boy and endure this better." The whisper into Eren's ear sent shivers down his spine. "I still think you can compensate for this... Get up, onto your knees."

Obeying Armin, he sat up on his knees, squirming at how the hard-on was still inside of him as he moved. He was suddenly held at his cock by one hand. The other hand snaked against his chest to brush and pinch a hardening nipple. The thrusting continued in this position, now with the addition of jerking an erection that was there without a choice as well as nipple play. More moans escaped him as he met Armin at each thrust so that he would bury his blonde lover deeper, and then move against his hand at the same time.

"I think I'll forgive you now, Eren, since you're being such a good little slut for me," he whispered. "Earlier you said you get off just by the thought of me fucking you. Any stories?"

"Well, usually it's all the same." His face grew hotter and hotter by the second. "Usually we're just somewhere alone together- Aah!" He paused when his prostate was hit again. "T-Then it turns into this and... and you mainly just fuck me..." Speaking meant being rewarded with harder thrusts. "Guh! Tsss... It'd be a-a-anywhere, i-in any position. Against a wall, sideways, in the baths, outside in the forest, anywhere in any position."

Armin raised an eyebrow. "What's your favorite position?" he asked, slowing down his movement to allow Eren to focus better.

"Against the w-wall. I like h-h-how it feels when I get pressed against one." In an instant he was forced against the wall which the bed touched. Despite that Armin was not touching him down there he did not mind because of the friction being made with his twitching cock moving against the wall. He braced both hands on it to keep himself steady for what was coming to him.

The blonde continued to fuck him against the wall. Sounds of skin slapping, of the wall thumping, of Eren's pleas for more, of his growling- all combined in a beautiful symphony of these sexy noises. He stopped playing with the other's nipples but the latter was too busy being fucked into oblivion to notice, let alone care. He had him move his waist back from the wall to grab his neglected member and stroked the shaft while the wall tickled the head.

"Mmm... Such a good little slut again." Eren moaned at Armin's dirty talk. "It must be hard to endure this, being fucked in your favorite position and allowing me to touch you like this. I bet you want to cum now, don't you?" A quick, pleading nod. "You'd love that, wouldn't you?" Armin thrusted for every syllable of every single word.

"Dammit Armin, deeper! F-Fuck me deeper! I want to cum!" He did not pay attention to the fact that Armin removed the straps from his cock. All he could focus on was how good it felt to have his lover pound into him.

With a few more pushes against his prostate, Eren felt himself cum. He threw his head back, his whole body shuddering. Armin finally came inside of him with a growl, filling him with his white, sticky cum, so warm that he spasmed out a bit. They rode out each other's orgasm, slowing down into a stop. Armin pulled out with a soft pop.

"Did you get hurt?" he asked. Eren looked back and stared into those large blue eyes that were no longer glazed with lust. There were two sides to Armin, his ordinary sweet self and then the dominant lustrous human that took over during sex. He sighed to see that he was back to his normal side.

"My waist aches like fuck, but it hurts real good," he teased, making the blonde chuckle softly. He received gentle kisses against his shoulders and the sides of his neck. "Let's go to the other bed. We can clean up in the morning." Armin helped him up onto the ground, but ended up catching him when his legs gave out under him. "Wow, you really did fuck me so hard I can't stand."

"Don't be surprised, this happened before." The blonde helped him up and guided him to lie down on the clean bed. He wrapped an arm around his waist and nuzzled closer. "'Night, slut."

"'Night, love."


End file.
